


An Unexpected Mother

by LunaLovePotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaLovePotter/pseuds/LunaLovePotter
Summary: Ginny has conflicting feelings about her roles as both a wife and a mother.





	An Unexpected Mother

Even in her sleep she could feel the tickle of warm air across her neck, and the butterfly like fluttering against her skin. She knew Harry was kissing her. His hand slid across her breast, full with milk for their son, cupping it gently before releasing. His arm moved down the slight paunch of her belly, urging her closer to him. She felt his erection nudging the inside of her thigh, and despite the blur of fatigue and the fact that Jamie would be awake any minute - she could tell from the weight of her breasts that it was nearly time for his early morning feeding - she felt the moisture between her legs and a quick pulse of desire. 

"Harry...I can't," she murmured thickly, her tongue like a sponge in her mouth. Her eyelids fluttered as she came fully awake and blinked in the dim light. "The baby's waking up." 

"I miss you, Ginny. I know the baby needs you; but I miss you, luv. I want to be with you again. It's been almost a month." His voice was tired and gravelly, but persistent. 

She heard the disappointment in his tone, and it hurt her, but only for a second, because then the unmistakable sound of their son waking in the adjoining nursery captured her attention. He hadn't started crying yet, but over the last three months she had grown attuned to his movements and sounds. Even from across the hall she heard the whimpers that would crescendo into hungry cries within the next thirty seconds. She'd become more alert to just about everything around her since Jamie was born. It was as though the entire world had opened up to her in a whole new way the instant she became a mother. 

"I miss you too," she whispered, "But I just can't, I'm sorry." She pushed off the covers. She sat up, her breasts aching, and switched on the light next to the bed. She guided her feet into her slippers. Behind her, Harry sighed. His fingers tickled the small of her back just above her bottom, sending a quiver of desire into her belly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked over her shoulder at him. He was shirtless, and his hair was a disheveled mess - only slightly more so than it normally was during the day. He looked fucking gorgeous. 

Fuckable, really. 

"It's our anniversary on Saturday," he said. "Let's go out." 

"Out?" she whispered, confused. She'd hardly left the house in three months except to visit Mum at the Burrow. In the nursery, Jamie's whimpers grew more persistent. She felt wetness against her nightgown; her breasts were leaking. They couldn't go out because it would mean leaving Jamie, and he wasn't ready to be away from her yet. He needed to be fed every two to three hours. 

Harry's hand curled around her arm. A faint smile tickled the corners of his mouth. "Yeah. We'll have a nice dinner, just the two of us. We'll go to a small, out of the way place and be alone. Maybe even do some dancing," he offered, which was big for him considering that he was very self-conscious about his dancing skills. 

"I'd love to, Harry, you know I would. But we can't leave -- " 

Harry sat up abruptly, turned her by the shoulders, then framed her face in his hands, and kissed her deeply. His lips felt so good, warm, soft, and strong. His tongue slid along her teeth, requesting entrance, and she parted her mouth just enough to let him in. A low moan escaped her throat and she tilted her head back. Her breasts ached with the weight of the milk, but her crotch throbbed with need. She put her hands in his hair and dug her nails into his scalp. She inhaled the scent of his skin, letting it fill her lungs. 

Then he withdrew his mouth, to her acute disappointment. Her heart was racing, and she was breathing heavily. "The baby -- " she started, but Harry shook his head and put his finger across her mouth. 

"Your mum can mind him for a little while. She's been hinting at how much she wants to babysit. Just one night, Ginny, that's all," he added, seeing the hesitation on her face. "I want us to celebrate our first anniversary properly, as a couple. Please." 

Jamie was at a full-scale cry now, and her breasts felt as though they would explode any second. She worried her lower lip, locking her gaze on Harry's beautiful, irresistible green eyes. Her baby needed her, but so did her husband. "Okay," she said. "But just one night, right?" 

Harry beamed, eyes twinkling with excitement. "I promise. And you know Jamie will be in good hands." 

Ginny nodded, kissed him, and then went to tend to her hungry son. 

* * * 

Ginny had never thought of herself as the mothering type. She enjoyed sitting with her nieces, Victoire and Dominique, and little Teddy, when Harry watched him every other weekend to give Andromeda a break, but that was mostly because she knew that no matter what the children did, she could return them at the end of the day. 

So when she got pregnant right after her wedding, she was terrified. She was young; she couldn't possibly be someone's mother yet. She knew she wanted children eventually, to give Harry the family he desired so much. But she also wanted to get used to being someone's wife first. As the baby grew inside her, her anxiety increased exponentially. The day Jamie was born, she cried more than she'd ever cried in her life because she was so scared. Yet now, as she settled her weary body into the rocking chair by the window overlooking the hills of Godric's Hollow with her three month-old son at her breast, she wondered what she'd ever been worried about. 

She sighed, closing her eyes as she listened to the sound of her son eagerly suckling her, coupled with the gentle rhythmic tugging on her breast. She kept one arm curled around him, while stroking the pale red fuzz on his head. A swell of pride and protectiveness coursed through her. This was who she was now. She would give up her life for her children without a second thought, and it didn't scare her in the slightest. 

Her heart clenched for an instant at that unexpected realization, and she opened her eyes to look toward the bedroom, where Harry lay sleeping in their bed. Without warning, her breath caught in her throat and tears began to blur her vision. It was always terrifying, reliving the moment that she thought she had lost him for good - but this time it was different because now she knew. She understood. 

For Harry, she came first. 

"Harry?" her voice was soft, and fragile. She wasn't even certain he could hear it. But of course, as an Auror, his senses were sharp. One second later, his lanky but solid frame filled the nursery doorway, looking apprehensive with his shoulders pulled back. His red and gold plaid pajama bottoms hung low on his hips, and she could still make out the bulge in his crotch. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. 

"What? What, is something wrong?" His eyes darted around the room, and then settled on her. His brow furrowed. "You're crying." 

Ginny shook her head. "No, I'm fine," she said. "I just wanted to see you, that's all." 

Harry's shoulders relaxed, and he smiled. Crossing the room in three easy strides, he bent over to kiss her, smoothing his fingers through her hair. He lightly touched Jamie's head, tracing his fingertip around the shell of the baby's ear. 

"And to tell you that you'd better shine your dancing shoes, Potter, because you are taking me dancing Saturday night." She winked. 

* * * 

Mum arrived at the stroke of six o'clock on Saturday night, flushed with excitement and all too eager to scoop baby James out of Ginny's arms. Still in her robe with her hair and make-up done and her pretty new green dress hanging on the closet door upstairs, Ginny felt a twinge of possessiveness as she prepared to hand her bundled baby boy into his grandmother's arms. While her mum gathered up the baby's necessities, Ginny fussed with him, adjusting the blankets and kissing his soft plump cheeks. He was warm and soft, and pleasantly full after his late afternoon feeding. His eyelids drooped over his chocolate brown eyes, and his lips pursed as he drifted toward slumber. Ginny had been looking forward to the night out for the last two days, but now that the moment of departure was upon them she felt herself pulling back. 

"He'll be fine," Harry whispered in her ear, sliding his arms around her waist from behind. He smelled of soap and freshly mown grass; for some reason there was always a hint of grass, even though he hadn't played Quidditch in years. Despite his assurance, Ginny was sure she detected a hint of reluctance in his voice. "The Burrow is the safest place in the world for him to be -- " 

" -- except for when he's here," Ginny finished, her throat tight. For a moment she considered asking if he would mind staying home because she simply couldn't leave the baby. But no sooner had she opened her mouth with the words on the tip of her tongue, then her husband kissed her neck with a light flick of his tongue, and she just couldn't say no. He deserved this night. They both did. 

"All right, luvs?" Mum emerged from the kitchen, where she had been preparing bottles of Ginny's breast milk. The baby's diaper bag was slung over her shoulder. She eyed them expectantly, rocking forward and back on her heels in an effort to restrain herself from taking the baby. Then her smile flickered. "Ginny, dear...?" 

Ginny swallowed, and steeled herself. Then she smiled. "I'm fine, Mum." She felt Harry's arms tighten in reassurance, and he kissed her hair before she broke out of his arms to bring Jamie to his grandmother. Her mum slid her arms underneath the baby, and Ginny gently eased the baby forward. She stepped back as her mum planted a tender kiss on Jamie's head and nestled him securely to her chest. 

"We'll be by tomorrow morning. First thing," Ginny added. She leaned in to Harry, who stroked her arms gently. She heard him clear his throat lightly, something he usually did when he was trying not to be emotional. 

"Of course, dear. Now you two have fun. We'll be fine. Enjoy yourselves." Mum said this last part with special emphasis, her eyes trained on Ginny. 

* * * 

"Wow. You look amazing." 

Ginny felt a shiver run down her spine. Looking into the mirror, where she was making last minute adjustments to her dress, she saw Harry leaning in the bedroom doorway. He was dressed handsomely in black pleated trousers, a white oxford and a black jacket with an emerald green tie that matched her dress. She'd picked out the dress - sleeveless satin with a scooped neck and empire waist - especially to go with his eyes; the tie was an unexpected touch. The fabric of the dress clung to her newly curvaceous figure with particular emphasis on her hips and enlarged cleavage. She hadn't been so sure of it at first, but with a little nudge from Hermione she'd decided to go for it. Judging by the expression on Harry's face, she'd made the right choice. 

"Thanks, so do you. I like the tie," she said, with a little smile. 

"It was Hermione's idea." Harry's cheeks flushed. He stepped forward, aligning his body perfectly with hers from behind. She felt a familiar nudge against the curve of her bottom. The simple proximity of his body was enough to make her heart race even after all their years together. He languidly slid his hands up and down her bare arms while gazing at her in the mirror. "You are so beautiful I almost don't even want to take you out tonight," he said, intertwining his fingers with hers and drawing her hands up to her stomach. 

Without warning, the sob escaped and tears welled in her eyes. She had been holding back ever since Mum left, and she had honestly thought she would be okay, but now the ache for her baby was so intense Ginny thought she would break apart. "I - I'm sorry..." she breathed. "I just miss him, Harry. I miss him so much. He's with Mum and Dad and he's absolutely fine. I just -- I don't know how to deal with this. I want tonight to be special for you - for us - but these feelings won't go away, no matter how much I want them to. I bloody hate it!" 

Harry turned her around slowly, hooking a finger under her chin to raise her head. With his other hand he gently brushed the tears from her eyes. His lower jaw quivered. Then he kissed her, his mouth feathery soft and light against hers. He stroked his hands down her spine, curling them into the small of her back as he deepened the kiss. Trembling, Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist and clung to him so hard that her knuckles hurt. 

"It's going to be okay," Harry murmured as he dropped his lips to her neck, peppering her throat with kisses. She arched her head back slightly to give him more room. "I understand. I miss him too. It was hard for me to watch your mum leave with him tonight. But we need this, Ginny. We need this time together, to celebrate us, to celebrate our marriage and our life together. I adore our son, and I love being a father, but you..." he trailed off, pulling back to look at her with his glasses slightly askew and his brow furrowed. "You -- " 

Come first, she thought. "I know," she said quietly, stroking his cheek. She settled his glasses back on his nose and kissed him, rifling her fingers through his hair. "But would it be all right if we had our 'night out' here? Just the two of us? We'll keep the fancy clothes, of course, and have the food delivered, put on some music and do a bit of dancing. It'll be just like the restaurant, only with a bit more privacy..." She arched her eyebrows suggestively. 

Harry's concern evaporated into a relaxed smile. "Brilliant." 

* * * 

At quarter-past seven Harry led Ginny downstairs. He'd made her wait on the upper floor for nearly a half hour while he prepared everything for their anniversary 'date'. Still feeling fragile, she'd resisted the urge to go into the baby's nursery, and instead had used the time to fix her smudged make-up and hair. When Harry finally came to get her, he asked her to close her eyes. 

"I had something planned at the restaurant," he admitted, when they reached the bottom of the stairs. "But it's just as easily done here. Happy Anniversary, Ginny." 

As soon as she opened her eyes, music started to play from an as yet unseen source. She heard the soft twang of a guitar and immediately recognized it as the song from their wedding, "Wonderful Tonight", by a British Muggle musician called Eric Clapton. They had first heard the song on the jukebox in a London pub after her final game with the Harpies. It had been a difficult night, during which she had felt uncertain about a future without Quidditch. But then she and Harry had danced to that song, and it was as though the rest of the world didn't matter. That dance had made her realize that she had made the right decision, and that a life with Harry was all she wanted. The very next night he'd proposed to her by the pond near the Burrow, in the same spot where they'd shared their first post-war kiss. 

The lights in the living room were dimmed and the furniture pushed aside to make room for a small candlelit table set for two, with plenty of space for a dance floor near the fireplace. Vases overflowing with colorful flowers were placed on every flat surface. She inhaled, allowing the perfumed scent to fill her lungs. It was amazing. But even more so was the earnest and hopeful expression on Harry's face when she turned to look at him after surveying the room. As if there could have been any doubt that she would love it. 

"Thank you," she said, leaning in to him. 

"No, thank you," he answered. Hooking his arm around her waist, he pulled her purposefully against him. His other hand went into her hair, threading it through his fingers as he drew her in for another kiss. Without intending to, they began to sway with the music. Harry's lips fell to her neck, and she rested her head on his shoulder. One hand slid into the waist of his trousers, while the other curled into his hair. She closed her eyes and let the music envelop her, knowing only the touch of Harry's lips and the movement of their bodies. Her breasts were compressed into his chest, and it was uncomfortable, but she wouldn't have moved away for anything in the world. 

"You know, you look absolutely stunning when you're pregnant, but I do enjoy holding you like this again," Harry said, his mouth right against her ear. "It's nice to be this close." 

"Yes, it really is," she answered, smiling into his shoulder. 

"Plus your breasts are bloody huge." 

Ginny snorted, slapping his bottom. "Git." She looked up, and Harry was blushing profusely with a smirk spread across his face. Meanwhile, his hand moved out of her hair to slide across the side of her breast. With one stroke of his thumb, she felt her nipple tighten. Waves of heat pulsed from her chest down into her thighs. 

"I love you, Ginny," he said, his voice dropping to a low husky drawl. The song ended, segueing into another slow ballad. "I want to give you something." 

"I'm pretty sure I want to give you the same thing," she said. "A month really is a long time." 

Harry chuckled. "Could not agree more. But there's something else first." He Summoned something from a far corner of the room that turned out to be a small black velvet box. "From the day you first told me you were pregnant I knew I would get this for you. You gave up something you loved so that we could start our future together, and I want you to know how much that means to me." 

"I didn't give anything up, Harry. I want to be with you, and raise a family. You don't have to -- " 

But he quieted her with a kiss. "Yes, I do, luv. Open it." 

Resting inside the box on a bed of black velvet was a thin gold necklace with a small pendant in the shape of a Snitch. The intricately shaped wings were made of gold, and set in the belly of the Snitch was a sparkling aquamarine gem, James's birthstone. 

"Oh my God, Harry, it's beautiful. No, it's more than beautiful, it's perfect." She cupped her hand against his cheek as she gazed into his eyes. Emotions were swirling inside her; she longed to hold her son, and feel the soft touch of his tiny fist on her breast as he nursed. She could sit in the rocking chair all day just watching him sleep and never tire of it. But now she also wanted to feel Harry's mouth on her breast, his hands exploring her body and loving her in that way that only he could. She wanted to enjoy him, and to share that physical intimacy with him again. 

Harry lifted the necklace from the box and she turned around, lifting her hair so he could clasp it around her neck. Ginny placed her fingertips over the pendant, pressing it close to her chest. Warmth seemed to emanate from it. "Can I be both?" she asked, suddenly. 

"Both?" 

Ginny released her hair, and Harry's arms encircled her waist. "A mother, and a wife," she said. 

"Of course - I mean, you already are," Harry said, sounding confused. He kissed her temple, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. 

"What I mean is when you have kids, people sort of expect that being a parent will be the most important role you ever have. You will always love your children more than anything. I treasure our son and I wouldn't trade being his mum for the world. He's brought me more joy than I could have ever imagined. But I loved you first, Harry, and you will always be the most important person in my life, without question. Does this make me a bad mother?" 

Harry turned her around, framing her face in his hands. His eyes were rimmed with moisture even as a proud smile crossed his lips. "Ginny, you couldn't be a bad mother if you tried." He rested his forehead against hers, dropping his hands to cradle her hips as they swayed to the music. For several minutes neither of them spoke. Then Harry's right hand slid up her side and cupped her breast, squeezing it gently. 

Ginny sucked in her breath, and put her hand on top of his, pressing it more firmly to her breast. "Harry?" 

"Yes, luv." 

"You remember what you said about my breasts?" 

Harry chuckled. "Vaguely." 

"How about we put the food away, and go back upstairs so you can see them up close?" 

A low growl escaped Harry's throat, and he caught her lips in a slow, deep kiss. "Forget the food, we can reheat it tomorrow," he said. "Let's go."


End file.
